metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldea de los Despiertos
Aldea de los Despiertos ("Village of the Awake") was an area on Volcán Irazú, Costa Rica. Big Boss traveled to this area during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974 to rescue Sandinista child soldier Chico. History Aldea de los Despiertos was originally a peaceful village of which the occupants were fans of coffee (hence the name). However, the village was eventually captured by the the CIA group Peace Sentinel and, completely against the villagers' will, was transformed into a prison facility. They installed new doors for the huts that were being used as makeshift prison cells, which were given eyeslots as well as a blue color. Some open pipes were also used for makeshift bonfires at night. After Chico was captured by Chrysalis, he was placed within the prison facility-turned village. He eventually gave into the torture by Peace Sentinel's hands, and would likely have been killed had Militaires Sans Frontières commander Naked Snake not rescued him first. After a skirmish with a T-72 Ural main battle tank ruined any chance of Snake entering the tunnel via El Cadalso, Snake returned to the village to take down a barricade that led to an alternate route to the Irazu base. An MSF unit also had to evade reinforcement soldiers before escaping the clearing. The MSF also recruited some Peace Sentinel soldiers as well as stole enemy supplies. At some point later, the MSF managed to drive out the Peace Sentinel unit occupying the village, and briefly used it for target practice for urban combat training and throwing weapons.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > About this [007 Marksmanship Challenge] Mission > Miller > Target Practice / Aldea de los Despiertos Kazuhira Miller: We've cleared this prison out already. No enemies to worry about in there. Snake later returned when KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov escaped from MSF's Mother Base and hid in one of the prison cells. Snake also returned here after Zadornov escaped again in order to get to Mt. Irazu, with Peace Sentinel troops increasing security due to Zadornov's presence.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller (Radio): Hear anything unusual? Enemy security on the outside looks pretty tight. Which means he must be... Zadornov had managed to escape largely because the guard assigned to his cell ended up distracted by Paz Ortega Andrade, Cécile Cosima Caminades, and Amanda Valenciano Libre making meals at the Mess Hall and doing a demonstration, which Kazuhira Miller informed Big Boss with a tinge of jealousy, with Big Boss remarking that the guard "needed a guard."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Codec Kazuhira Miller: Umm... Snake? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Don't tell me... Zadornov? // Miller: Bingo. The guard left his post and the dude was gone when he got back. // Snake: Sounds like the guard needs a guard. // Miller: He was off with the girls. Paz invited him to try some of their cooking. He says he loved every second of it. // Snake: Is that jealousy, Kaz? // Miller: Anyway, there's a new mission waiting for you. Find Zadornov, Snake! // Snake: Okay, okay... Unbeknownst to them at the time, Zadornov's escape and the cooking show had been engineered by Paz, who was a Cipher agent, so she could modify Metal Gear ZEKE as part of Cipher's plan to ensure Big Boss returned to them. After finding him inside of one of the makeshift cells, Big Boss retrieved Zadornov, with Zadornov expressing irritation that he slipped up.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Codec Naked Snake (Big Boss): I got him, Kaz. // Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov: ...Slipped up again... // Kazuhira Miller: Acknowledged. Bring him on in. MSF later returned to this area again as the starting point after Zadornov escaped for the fifth time. When briefed on Zadornov's fifth escape attempt, Big Boss's suspicions about someone in their ranks deliberately releasing Zadornov were increased and attempted to ask his deputy commander, Miller, if he is sure someone isn't doing so, causing Miller to explain he doesn't have the time to assemble a mole hunt, while being somewhat disturbed by Zadornov's escape attempts.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Codec Kazuhira Miller: Snake, you're not gonna believe this, but... // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Yeah. // Miller: Zadornov's missing again. // Snake: Kaz, are you sure somebody's not... I don't know, letting him out on purpose? // Miller: You think I have time to assemble a mole hunt? Man, this guy isn't just good, he's so good it's scary. // Snake: If he's doing this alone, that is. // Miller: Anyway, he left a trail, so we've got a good idea of where he's probably hiding. You know what the mission is... Find Zadornov, Snake! Walkthrough Main Ops Rescue Chico Upon arrival at Aldea de los Despiertos, the player has to locate the door that contains Chico. There are five doors total. One of them is empty, another has a guy sleeping as well as chuckling to himself, another has a guy crying for his mother, and one has a guy who is either going to the bathroom or taking a shower. The correct door is indicated when Snake, upon checking, says "Chico? Is that you?" Upon choosing the correct door, it then switches to a cutscene where Snake interacts with Chico. If the player gets any of the doors wrong, interactive bonus points will end up docked for each mistake made. Pursue the Jungle Train Destroy the Barricade Zadornov Search 4 Similar to the Rescue Chico mission, the player has to locate the correct door. Just like the Chico mission, the dummy doors have the same results. The correct door is indicated when Big Boss, upon finding the actual hiding cell, says "...Gotcha!" It then cuts to a cutscene where Snake kicks the door open, and finds Zadornov. Zadornov then curses and states that Big Boss found him in shock. Zadornov Search 5 Extra Ops 007 Marksmanship Challenge 012 Fulton Recovery 028 Item Capture 041 Base Defense 046 Perfect Stealth 053 Clearing Escape Gallery File:125.jpg|Concept artwork of the Aldea de los Despiertos prison camp. Zzz (4).jpg|Peace Sentinel soldier being fultoned by MSF. Notes and references Category:Costa Rica